The present invention relates to a photoelectric copying machine that removes image transfer members or sheets from a sensitizer after transferring a toner image from the sensitizer onto the image transfer members.
Conventionally, any existing photoelectric copying machine forms a toner image on a sensitizer on receipt of the draft picture by applying charge, exposure, and development onto the sensitizer before the toner image is transferred to an image transfer member being fed. After the transfer is completed, said image transfer member is removed from the sensitizer, eventually stabilizing the tone image after said image transfer member is sent to the stationary part.
As mentioned above, the conventional devices provide a variety of means for forcibly removing the image transfer members from the sensitizer after the sensitizer completes image transfer. Due to a structural need of conventional means for forcibly removing the tightly fixed image transfer member, said means necessarily incorporates relatively complex structures, thus unavoidably resulting in high cost of the machine as a whole.